ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: WWE NXT
Raven: WWE NXT is a 2010 action wrestling entertainment movie. The movie started in February after the Halloween concert that Kenat and her friends performed at a year ago. Main Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Ben Williams - Lamil * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro * Aimee Kell - Melka * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Robin Jones - Beron * Vince MacMahon - Himself * A.J. Lee - Herself * Dwayne Johnson - Himself * Michael Cole - Himself * John Cena - Himself * Michael Mizanin - Himself * Henry Cavill - Clark Kent (Man of Steel) * Amy Adams - Lois Lane * Jesse Eisenberg - Lex Luthor * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Adrianne Palicki - Wonder Woman * Steve Blum - Green Lantern * Taryn Southern - Herself * Oliver Ragen - Himself Plot In Miami, Oliver Ragen and Taryn Southern encounter an alternate version of Superman as he injects a drug on Aaron Jessop. Meanwhile, in Kenat's house, somewhere in North America, Rohak and his friends are still overjoyed about their Halloween performance a year ago, Kenat, Tezan and Kerud the happiest at solving the Michael Myers mystery in the show. Due to the WWE TV Show that Rohak is interested in, they all decide to head to the WWE Headquarters Studio. In New York City at night, Beron encounters Superman, who nearly beats him in a fight, but Beron incapacitates him with kryptonite, which Superman quickly becomes his ally and nicknames him Batman due to the black uniform he is wearing. Oliver and Taryn also make an appearance and has news about the sighting. As Kenat and her friends enjoy their stay in Bradley Centre, they meet Beron, who introduces them to Superman, his girlfriend, Lois Lane, Green Lantern, The Flash and Wonder Woman. Lex Luthor also greets Rohak and his buddies well. Superman tells them of the mystery of his alternate version, which they all agree to help him. Kerud, Lamil, Branic and Rohak arrive at the crime scene: the alley, where they find Aken burnt to death inside a police cab and start searching for evidence, but they found some. At a shopping centre, Kerud is taking some medication when a member of the alternate Superman's team, Bray Wyatt, dressed up as Regime Cyborg, attacks him as he encounters him and an unknown female wrestler, known as Paige, who was in a leather suit and wearing cat ears. As Kerud escapes into a parking lot, Bray steals a food truck, but Paige steals a Viper car and flips Kerud into it. A wild car chase ensues, with Paige using her gun to shoot the truck from the window and even shooting out the front window for her to get to the car's hood and shoots the truck, but Bray's gun hits the Viper's tires. As they enter a crowded police area, the Viper flips and knocks over a bus in the process. They manages to escape, but the police find the truck as they come near it to investigate empty. Bray Wyatt had also escaped. Kenat and her allies, meanwhile, meet the rest of the stars. (Dwayne Johnson (aka The Rock), A.J. Lee the Diva, Vince MacMahon, the chairman, Michael Cole, the commentator, Michael Mizanin (aka The Miz) and John Cena) The news report had headlines about the car chase and the sighting of the Alternate Superman and his allies. Beron tries to find vital clues to whoever Superman's doppelganger was around the studio, reporting to some of the warriors in the progress. Lois Lane takes Kenat in for training to fight the Alternate Superman's allies. The old Superman, Oliver and Lamil arrive at Williamette and split up to look for clues about his alternate. Superman and Lamil are attacked by Larry Chiang and Brock Mason, who Superman defeats both of them while Oliver finds Adam and Evan McIntyre and Slappy outside a house with an electric panel as he talks to whoever it was inside. He asks questions and dodges their attacks. Adam McIntyre shows Lamil a lighter with a message until he strikes the panel with his chainsaw, electrocuting himself, Evan and Slappy suffering the same fate. Oliver picks up the lighter and re-joins Superman. Kenat, meanwhile, trains with Lois and because she is flexible and is a cheerleader and a good gymnast, she easily beats Lois in a battle in an empty boxing ring with no people watching them. Later, as Kenat and her friends watched the wrestlers (especially A.J.) battle in the arena with hundreds of thousands of people, Green Lantern, Oliver, Wonder Woman and The Flash encounter more villainous wrestlers from the Alternate Superman's Regime: Marty Wright (dressed as Regime Sinestro), Brock Lesnar (dressed as Regime Black Adam) and Melina Perez (dressed as Regime Killer Frost). Green Lantern and Oliver defeat Marty, Wonder Woman defeats Brock and The Flash defeats Melina. Then, the mystery comes to breaking point. Beron has found an attribute: whoever this alternate Superman was is a male person, so A.J. can't be him. Beron and Branic had to interrogate John Cena and the Miz to discover if they have anything to do with becoming Superman's alternate doppelganger. As the search continues, Rohak is with Kenat in a bar. As he talks to her about the Alternate Superman's plan, Colonel Buckshot, the Zombie Boss and the Cyclops enter and starts harassing people. Rohak and his lover, Kenat, use martial arts on them, knocking out the three villains as another message from Beron shows that the Alternate Superman has a bare chest and a beard. In the morning, Dwayne sends Rohak and the Mystery Inc. team another message, which Rohak responds as he says that a trident was stolen from a museum as did a sword and a shield, along with a tiara and bracelets. Rohak thinks Tessa Blanchard is the Alternate Superman's lieutenant, Regime Wonder Woman, and leaves the building. On the way out, Rohak smacks Marty in the horrid-looking face with a heavy book, knocking some of his teeth out. Lois Lane arrives to pick them up and take them to Freedom Hall to meet up with Green Lantern and the rest of the gang. In Miami, Tonesh, Haro, Galna, Ilan and Lex interrogate The Miz. Elsewhere, Superman, Ramso, Lamil and Branic fight Samoa Joe (dressed as Regime Shazam), Big Show (dressed as Aquaman) and Trinity (dressed as Regime Hawkgirl). The fight between Ramso and Trinity was fierce, both used acrobatics and martial arts, Lamil and Branic using them on Big Show and Samoa Joe, but the three kids and the man of steel defeated the wrestlers, Ramso knocking Trinity out cold after an intense battle. Beron and the other superheroes and wrestler stars discuss their plan in Dallas about the atrributes they've gathered and the new one he had found: the villain is acrobatic like Kenat, which rules out Dwayne Johnson and John Cena. Tonesh and her team arrive from their hunt and found numerous pictures each with the words "Bring me my crown!" on it. Beron quickly answers the question: Adrian Neville is Regime Superman, to Clark's shock. The stars leave for their match-up, leaving the warriors and the superheroes to further plans for getting Adrian Neville. Taryn Southern sees the final battle and becomes excited to get filming the action. October 5, 2010. In the WWE arena, the divas get ready for their performances while the warriors are ready to fight the remaining members of the Regime. When it was A.J's turn, she did an awesome routine displaying her flexibility. Kenat, Tezan and Melka are wandering if they are ever going to make the cheerleading title with Beron's help, but they are interrupted by more members of the Alternate Superman's Regime: Tessa Blanchard (dressed as Regime Wonder Woman), Lisa Marie Varon (as Regime Raven) and Chris Jericho (as Regime Nightwing). Elsewhere, The Flash fights Ryback, who is a Yellow Lantern, and defeats him. Melka and Beron take on Regime Nightwing while Kenat and Tezan fight Jericho and Tessa, both Kenat and Tezan use their gymnastics, martial arts and cheerleading moves on the two villainesses and all of them blocking their attacks. The three girls manage to beat all three of the villain heels with Beron defeating Jericho for Melka, then head to the show for their cheerleading performance, rallying Fera on the way. In a restaurant, the superheroes, superstars and warriors were having dinner and discussing about the final battle. Due to all the clues they have gathered, they were able to figure out Adrian Neville's doing as Regime Superman. But Beron had a surprise: Lois Lane was Adrian's next target. This scared the people at the restaurant and the waitress. It was a shock to even Superman, too. Eventually, they finished the dinner and head back to their locations to talk about what happened. In the WWE Arena backstage part, Nejad picked Beron to fight Adrian Neville, because he is Batman and he knows everything. Taryn Southern then says "This will be the biggest fight ever!" as Beron heads to the ring to face Adrian Neville aka Regime Superman. The others take their seats to watch the final fight take place. Kenat, Tezan, Ramso and Fera head to the cheerleading show and execute their routine as they were called in next. They did it perfectly, remembering the words and the moves and performing more acrobatic moves of their own while Branic plays "Back In Black" on the drums. In the WWE arena, Beron faces Adrian Neville in the ring. He scolds him for all of the bad things he had done and tells him that the old Superman could've been more helpful than you. But a fight between Beron and Neville starts. Beron narrowly misses Adrian's attack, then strikes back with his brutal martial arts force. Adrian Neville then tries to cheat to help him win, but Beron counters them all back at him. The Dark Knight uses it his grappling hook and multiple gadgets to weaken Adrian Neville, before knocking him down, winning the match and ending Adrian Neville's tyranny. Lex Luthor arrests Adrian Neville for becoming Regime Superman and sends him to Arkham Asylum. His comrades, also knocked out, were also cuffed by the police as the warriors know already. In the ending scene, Superman thanks the warriors for solving the warriors and says he will recruit them in 2012 sometime. Rohak feels over the moon with this choice. After that, the warriors say goodbye to the superheroes and Lex before leaving the city and heading for a new adventure. Scenes * Chapter 1: Prologue: The Alternate Superman * Chapter 2: A Big Day Ahead * Chapter 3: The Dark Knight Meets The Man of Steel * Chapter 4: A Mystery Unfolds * Chapter 5: The Shop Riot * Chapter 6: Car Chase * Chapter 7: Meeting The WWE Stars * Chapter 8: The Last Laugh * Chapter 9: Kenat Trains With Lois * Chapter 10: First Battles * Chapter 11: Breaking Point * Chapter 12: Rohak's Date * Chapter 13: "I'm The Man." * Chapter 14: Getting Closer * Chapter 15: The Culprit Is Revealed! * Chapter 16: The Show Begins! * Chapter 17: Getting Prepared * Chapter 18: The Final Battle Begins! * Chapter 19: Batman vs. Superman * Chapter 20: Adventure's End Insurgency * Kenat (Daphne Blake) * Kerud (Shaggy Rogers) * Ramso (Enchantress) * Galna (Elektra) * Rohak (Fred Jones / Blue Beetle) leader * Tonesh * Melka * Haro * Branic (Nightwing) * Tezan (Velma Dinkley / Hawkgirl) * Nejad * Lamil (Sinestro) * Fera (Raven) * Ilan * Beron (Batman) * The Flash * Superman * Taryn Southern * Lois Lane * Lex Luthor * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern * Dwayne Johnson (The Rock) * A.J. Lee * John Cena (defected from Nexus) * Paige (Lois's ally, took her name as Catwoman) * Michael Mizanin (The Miz) * Oliver Ragen '''(Blue Arrow) One Earth Regime * '''Adrian Neville (Regime Superman) * Tessa Blanchard (Regime Wonder Woman) * Bray Wyatt (Regime Cyborg) * Lisa Marie Varon (Regime Raven) * Trinity (Regime Hawkgirl) * Marty Wright (Boogeyman / Regime Sinestro) * Chris Jericho (Regime Nightwing) * Samoa Joe (Regime Shazam) * Brock Lesnar (Regime Black Adam) * Big Show (Regime Aquaman) * Ryback (Yellow Lantern) * Melina Perez (Regime Killer Frost) * Colonel Buckshot * Zombie Boss * Cyclops Quotes * Raven: WWE NXT Clash Quotes Mystery Results * Villain: ''' Superman (alternate version) * '''Attributes: '''Is a male person, has a beard, has a bare chest, is acrobatic, says 'Bring me my crown!" * '''Suspects: Adrian Neville, John Cena, Michael Mizanin (The Miz), Vince MacMahon * Culprit: Adrian Neville * Reason: He wanted his crown (the championship belt) after Paige stole it from him, because she knew he can't cheat any further after she broke up with him. Songs * I Gotta Feeling * The Little Things (Kenat's theme) * Back In Black * Our World * Still I Fly (End Title) Cliffhanger Are our eyes deceiving us? Colonel Buckshot quilted to a mattress!! The Zombie Boss led by the mysterious Blue Arrow to be the sleeping pawn in Catwoman's cat-and mouse-game?? Wait on pins and needles!! You'll find out tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!! Category:Movies Category:2010 Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: WWE NXT